Beginnings Of The NihnJa
by DarkArmedRanger
Summary: Set five years after book 10. Emperor Shigeru gets a proposition from a strange man - Nihon-Ja is getting it's own version of the ranger corps. Find out what happens as the rangers help train them and how to go about starting an intelligence force.


**So, this is basically a prologue to my new story, which I would love feedback on whether you think my idea is good by the way, and I will write at least a few chapters even if you all think it's crap. That's how much I like this idea. I just came up with the idea for this story, and just had to write it, I loved it straight away. The plot is already starting to form. Anyway, REVIEW. PLEASE. IT'S WHAT I LIVE FOR! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you see, hear or feel (no idea why the hell you'd hear or feel anything, considering you're reading a story, but meh) that you recognise from Ranger's Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan. He also owns Ranger's Apprentice itself. Just sayin'.**

Prologue

Emperor Shigeru was sitting back and relaxing on a large balcony at the back his palace, sipping on his delicious coffee laced with honey. He found it ironic how he used to despise the beverage, but after an almost disastrous civil war, he developed a taste for the drink.

"I guess I spent too much time around those Araluens," he chuckled quietly to himself, "especially Halto-san and Chocho-san, those Araluen rangers really seem to have an addiction to the drink."

He watched some of his men swordfighting below, and was reminiscing about his past. 'I used to be able to do that' he thought, 'but then I got old'. This was quite true, Shigeru suspected he wouldn't live to see another 15 years. He heard a quiet voice behind him, and he turned around to see a man wearing all-black who's mannerisms were remarkably like a ranger's.

"Emperor Shigeru, I, Jonouchi, request a meeting to discuss a 'proposal' that I have for you." Shigeru could tell that the man meant no harm, he was, overall, a much-loved ruler, and the man was smiling. Also, he could tell this strange man could have got in, killed him and got out without anybody knowing if he wanted to.

"Ok, there's a room just round here if you don't want to be overheard." As Shigeru said this he walked inside and over to a door, opened it and gestured Jonouchi inside. "Oh, and please, just call me Shigeru!" Jonouchi smiled appreciatively at that. It was a small thing, he knew, but for the ruler of a country to allow someone they just met to address the, by their first name it was just, well, humble. Jonouchi saw this as one of the qualities of a good ruler.

"So, what was this proposition you had for me, hmm?"

"Well, Shigeru, have you ever heard the term 'Nihn-Ja' before?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Well good, that means we are good at at least one aspect of our job then," said Jonouchi, with a hint of a smile. For the first time Shigeru noticed the man's weapons: he had a bandolier and belt filled with black throwing stars which, if he was not mistaken, were called shurikens. The man also had twin katanas on his back, but they seemed different somehow.

Shigeru remembered in the back of his mind one of the araluen rangers once telling him about their saxe knives, and how they were specially forged by master craftsmen, with a special hardened kind of blue-tinted steel. He guessed that these katanas must be a similar case.

"Well," continued Jonouchi, "we are what you might refer to as Nihon-Ja's equivalent of the Araluen Rangers, which I believe you have good friendships with," he said, smiling.

"Oh really? But the rangers serve their king, how come I have never heard of you before?"

"Well, Emperor, until you came along, there wasn't an emperor worth serving; the country was in a state of distress, so we stayed unknown and served the country instead."

"Until I came along?"

"Well, yes, we've been studying you since that run-in with arisaka, and I must say you seem like a worthy ruler. You are the kind of man who strives for peace and friendship, instead of starting wars because you are bored."

"Well then, I will be glad to work with you, Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi smiled inwardly at this. Shigeru was a good emperor, he thought, and he was humble. He noticed how Shigeru made it seem like they were of equal rank, even though Shigeru way outranked him, as the ruler of the country.

"This is good to hear, Emperor Shigeru, you have my many thanks."

"No need to thank me, Jonouchi, and I take it you are the commandant of the Nihn-Jas? And may I ask if it is ok to rename you Ninjas, as it will be much easier to say."

"Yes, I am the commandant, and yes it is ok to rename. I see your logic and believe it is a good idea."

"Perhaps I could arrange for some of my araluen ranger friend to come over and help you get settled in to routine, as they are more practised in this kind of thing, and no doubt you could have friendly competition between intelligence forces?"

"That would be great. Many thanks again, Emperor." Jonuchi then smiled and walked out. The emperor was a good man, and polite too. He could tell his reasoning behind inviting the rangers was to test the ninjas. They might be surprised at our skill, he found himself thinking. He didn't mind being tested, quite on the contrary; he expected it. Quite frankly, he would have worried if Shigeru didn't test them!

He would be looking forward to meeting Halto-san and Chocho-san, they were great people from what he'd heard. He looked forward to a friendly competition too. He could picture it now, the 1st annual Ninja-Ranger games. The idea seemed almost humorous, yet at the same time realistic.

**I hope you enjoyed this prologue to my new story. When reviewing, if you happen to be a fan of my other story, The Legend Of Raven, please leave a suggestion saying whether you think it would be a good idea to integrate the ideas from this story into that, at a later stage. So it would be like, Raven goes to an annual Ninja-Ranger games, and impresses all, or something like that. If I get no votes, or it's equal, I will probably go ahead and do it anyways, as I think yes, I should do it. **


End file.
